Ivan Lang
School Life Ivan started attending Marvel in 2009, joining Sector 6, along with his twin sister Marcia. The pair had been on the list to attend the school since birth. Ivan isn't one of the school's smartest students, but he is often top of the class in subjects like History and Art. Home Life Ivan is one half of a twin born to Persephone and Abaddon Lang. Persephone fell pregnant when she was 15 years old, in a one night stand to 25 year old Abaddon, she only told him she was pregnant five months into the pregnancy and by the time she was seven months gone the two of them were dating. They married when the twins were a year old. Ivan is half Greek on his mother's side and Japanese on his father's. His mother was born Persephone Olympus, and is the older cousin to fellow Marvel students Ares, Hercules, etc, and had attended Marvel herself, completing her schooling even after having the twins. His father is the current owner of Fabrics of Lang, a company that designs and manufactures new fabrics. Because of this Ivan's parents are often out of town attending fashion shows across the world. However, both parents are very loving towards their children, and to the twin's friends. The twins will both regularly visit their father's family back in Japan, and particularly fond of grandmother Lang, who often gives them her words of wisdom. Ivan and Marcia are incredibly close, and share everything together. Marcia was the one to give Ivan the nickname 'Ivy' and endearingly calls him 'brother of mine'. His sister is also the only person he cannot say no to. See Family Tree here - Lang Family Tree Personal Life The Lang family had always been close to the Titan family, so Ivan and Marcia had both grown up with Thanos Titan. Though they may not always see eye-to-eye, Ivan and Thanos are good friends. Ivan wasn't a very sociable person, until Year 10 when he began talking with Eddie Brock. By the time Year 11 came around, the two were best friends. Year 11, January 2014, Ivan saves Felicia Hardy from being raped by an unknown assailant. Ivan had never really paid attention to Felicia before that, but afterwards felt a sense of protection towards her. Though she pushed him away at first, Ivan and Felicia became close. Though neither of them would describe their relationship as a couple, they spend a lot of time together and do occasional have sex. Ivan also had a hand in getting Eddie and Gwen Stacy together, the three of them and Felicia going on a double date that ended in Eddie and Gwen dating. The Lang twins are odd pair, both with a sixth sense of sorts. Ivan can see ghosts, though does not feel comfortable around them like his sister does. He also sees the universe every time his closes his eyes, which leads Ivan to rarely blink, and has developed a sustain abuse to cannabis, something that Felicia joins him in. Ivan has always been able to see into the universe, and as a child would scream when he was separated from Marcia, as her presence would sooth him. Before weed, Ivan would beg his parents to take him to therapy, but it would never help. Ivan has since accepted therapy will not help, and that the universe is ingrained into his mind. Trivia * Ivan is addicted to weed and cigarettes, which Marcia disapproves off. * He loves horror films, and slashers are his favourite * With his drug habit, Ivan doesn't have much of a sex drive, and rarely masturbates. He is however, bi-curious, but has yet to have any sexual contact with a male * Gwen isn't too fond of him, seeing him as bad influence on Eddie Category:11.6 Category:New York Category:LGBTQ Category:Shinto